Master of Illusions
by XMoulinRougeX
Summary: Enyma erhält endlich nach langer Zeit den Brief von Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

**Master of Illusions**

1. Kapitel: Auf nach Hogwarts!

Es war das Jahr, in dem sich für Enyma Lane einiges ändern sollte.

„Mom! Ich bin wieder da!"

Ihre Mutter kam lächelnd in den Flur. „Gut das du da bist", meinte sie und zog einen Brief hinter ihrem Rücken hervor, „deine Aufnahmebestätigung ist endlich da." Enyma machte große Augen. „Meine Bestätigung, dass ich endlich nach Hogwarts darf?" „Ja, hatte wohl doch einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen diese Überprüfung." Enyma rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, damit haben sie sich echt Zeit gelassen", meinte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, „immerhin werde ich nächstes Jahr achtzehn. Man is das peinlich, ich bin dann die Älteste in der Klasse. „Eny mach dir nichts draus, in anderen Schulen ist es oft genau so und hey, vielleicht lernst du einen süßen Typen kennen." „Mom!" Diese begann zu grinsen. „Aber sag mal, warum hatte das so lange gedauert?" „Ähm", ihre Mutter begann leicht zu stottern, „ich weiß es leider nicht. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich ihre Gründe." Eny wusste zwar, das das nicht die Wahrheit war, doch momentan war ihr dies egal. „Zeig mir mal den Brief!" Ihre Mutter reichte ihn ihr und sie begann zu lesen:

_Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class; Grand Soc.; Chf. Wizard; Supreme Mugwump; International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Lane,_

_wir bedauern zutiefst, dass sie unsere Einladung erst jetzt erhalten und_

_bitten dies zu entschuldigen_

_Durch bestimmte Gründe, die wir überprüfen mussten_

_hat sich die Einladung etwas verspätet._

_Wir freuen uns jedoch Sie nun als Schülerin an Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen._

_Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste mit den für das erste Schuljahr benötigten_

_Büchern und Ausrüstungsgegenständen._

_Das neue Schuljahr beginnt am ersten September._

_Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am einunddreißigsten Juli._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

„Tja, für Eule ist es wohl zu spät." „Ist okay, ich habe Darla heute Morgen los geschickt. Irgendwer war auf die Idee gekommen den Brief per Muggelpost zu schicken, tja und wo war der Brief? Gammelte in einem Postsack bis er sich selbst auf den Weg machte." „Nett." Eny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ähm… Mom… übermorgen ist ja schon der erste! Dann sollte ich wohl schon heute meine Sachen kaufen und den morgigen Tag noch einmal ausspannen, am besten im Tropfenden Kessel, ist dann näher zum Bahnhof." „Wie du es möchtest. Du scheinst aber schon etwas aufgeregt zu sein, oder?" „Ich? Nie! Ich pack noch schnell ein paar Sachen zusammen und dann fahr ich mit der U-Bahn." Ihre Mutter nickte Eny nur hinterher, denn sie war schon die Treppe hinaufgestürmt.

Nach einer Stunde saß sie bereits in der U-Bahn. An der nächsten Haltestelle stieg sie aus.

Der Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel war ihr bereits bekannt, so dass sie nach kurzer Zeit dort angekommen war.

Eny blickte noch einmal die Gasse entlang. ‚Diese Muggel nehmen den Pub wirklich nicht war. Naja, auch gut.'

Sie verschwand im Inneren des Gebäudes. Dicker Qual schwebte ihr entgegen. Es war wie üblich nicht sonderlich viel los, wie meist um diese Uhrzeit. Sie ging an Tischen und Stühlen vorbei in Richtung Theke.

„He Tom!", sie begrüßte den Besitzer des Tropfenden Kessels, der hinter dem Tresen stand und den Tagespropheten las. „Ah Eny, was führt dich her?" „Einkäufe für die Schule." „Du wurdest also endlich an Hogwarts angenommen, das freut mich!" „Ja, hat lange gedauert. Übermorgen geht's los, deswegen dachte ich mir, ich gehe heute einkaufen und morgen werde ich noch mal entspannen." „Gut so, das heißt du brauchst ein Zimmer?" „Genau, mit Blick nach hinten raus, wenn noch eins frei ist." Tom grinste. „Für Stammkunden ist immer etwas frei. Zimmer 120 ist frei." „Nehm ich. Könntest du mir meine Tasche vielleicht aufs Zimmer bringen, dann geh ich gleich in die Winkelgasse." „Ja, kein Problem." „Noch was", meinte Eny als sie bereits an der Hintertür war, „ist meine Lieblings-Nervensäge auch irgendwo?" „Quirrell? Ja, kommt in letzter Zeit öfters mal. Er wollte auch in die Winkelgasse." „Oh nee! Naja, dann bis später. Tschüß!"

Eny rannte zur Mauer und ging durch die hindurch. In der Winkelgasse angekommen, stieß sie versehentlich gegen ein kleines Mädchen. „Sorry!" Das Mädchen sah sie entsetzt an und rannte schreiend zu seiner Mutter.

„Was hat sie denn?"

„Du bist durch die Wand gegangen ohne den Torbogen zu öffnen!", flüsterte ihre eine Stimme entgegen. „Was?" Doch als sie sich umsah war niemand zu sehen. „Einbildung!"

„M-Miss L-Lane!"

‚Nein, Quirrell ist tatsächlich hier! Es gibt wohl heute jemanden der mich haßt!'

„Ach, Guten Tag Professor Quirrell. Wie geht es Ihnen?" „Gut. Wie ich hörte wurden sie an Hogwarts angenommen. Dann werden wir uns öfters sehen!" ‚Ja, leider!' „Ja, das denke ich auch. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich muss noch Besorgungen machen. Man sieht sich." „S-Sicher. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Eny ging schnell davon und zog währen dessen die Liste mit den Sachen raus.

„Also am besten hole ich erst die Uniform." Eny ging in Madame Malkins Laden.

„Willkommen. Hogwarts nehme ich an, welches Schuljahr?" „Erstes." „Hm… gut, stellen Sie sich bitte dort vorne neben dem jungen Mann auf den Schemel." Eny nickte. Als sie auf dem Schemel stand machten sich zwei andere Hexen daran den Umhang auf die richtige Größe umzustecken.

„Ah, wie ich sehe eine Hogwarts Schülerin." „Ja", antwortete sie dem blonden Jungen neben ihr. „Oh? Erster Jahrgang?" „Ja, was dagegen?" „Nicht doch. Hat mich nur gewundert. Weißt du schon in welches Haus du gerne möchtest?" ‚Ja, dort hin wo du nicht bist!' „Nein, noch nicht." „Ich will auf jeden Fall nach Slytherin. Meine ganze Familie war dort. Was hältst du eigentlich von diesen ganzen Schlammblütlern? Ich kann sie nicht ausstehen. Unsere Familie hat reines Blut, kein Muggel wurde je zugelassen." „Miss wir sind fertig!" ‚Zum Glück. Einige Minuten länger und ich wäre eingedöst oder ihm an die Kehle gegangen!' „Ja, danke." „Mister Malfoy. Sie müssen wir leider morgen noch mal herbitten. Wir bekommen erst da wieder Stoff der selben Sorte." „Wiedersehen!" „Danke für Ihren Besuch!"

Als Eny rausging bekam sie Malfoys Gezeter mit. ‚Sei nur einmal still!' und schon war sie wieder in der Winkelgasse.

„Mister Malfoy? Ihre Stimme!"

Der Angesprochene fuchtelte mit den Armen und wollte schreien, doch raus kam nichts außer heißer Luft.

Plötzlich wurde Eny angerempelt. „Hey!" Der Mann mit den langen silbrigen Haaren sah sie an. „Verzeihung. Meine Schuld." Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste diese. „Sie sind nicht zufällig…" „Lucius Malfoy… ja der bin ich. Angenehm und Sie sind?" „Enyma Lane." „Lane, hm kommt mir bekannt vor… was soll's, ich muss zu meinem Sohn. Auf Wiedersehen!" Und schon war er verschwunden. ‚Wie der Vater so der Sohn!' Eny schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter.

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in einen Schreibwarenladen machte sie sich auf den Weg zu FlourishBlotts um ihre Schulbücher zu kaufen.

„Guten Tag, Miss Lane. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", wurde Eny begrüßt als sie eingetreten war. „Hallo. Ich bräuchte die Schulbücher des ersten Jahrganges." „Oh, sie wurden also endlich an Hogwarts angenommen, schön. Also, ich überprüfe mal ob alles stimmt.

Ein Mal „Das Standartbuch für Zaubersprüche" Band Nummer Eins von Miranda Gashawk,

ein Mal „Geschichte der Magie" von Bathilda Bagshot,

ein Mal „Magische Theorie" von Adalbert Waffling,

ein Mal „Verwandlung für Anfänger" von Emeric Switch,

ein Mal „Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze" von Arsenius Jigger,

ein Mal „Fantastische Sagentiere und wo sie zu finden sind" von Newt Scamander,

und zu guter Letzt ein Mal „Die dunklen Kräfte: Ein Führer zur Selbstverteidigung" von Quentin Trumble. So das wäre es dann wohl?" „Ja, genau. Danke."

Plötzlich spürte Eny wie jemand etwas von ihrem Rücken entfernte. „Das hier", meinte eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihr, „wollte die Lady wohl mitgehen lassen." „Bitte?" Eny fuhr herum. Hinter ihr stand ein schlanker Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und schwarzer Kleidung. „Also Professor. Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass Miss Lane das absichtlich gemacht hat." „Ich würde mir da nicht so sicher sein. Jeder kann zu diesem Diebesgesindel gehören, auch junge Frauen." Eny spürte wie Zorn in ihr aufstieg und sie diesem Mann am lieben an die Gurgel gehen würde. „Also, ich bezweifle dass eine zukünftige Hogwarts Schülerin so etwas machen würde." Der schwarz gekleidete zog seine Braue hoch, „So? Hogwarts Schülerin ist sie also. Na ja, dann werde ich mich ja freuen noch so ein unnutzes Gör an unserer Schule zu haben. Wie dem auch sei. Ich habe noch einige Besorgungen zu machen. Auf wiedersehen!" Er würdigte Eny keines Blickes mehr und verschwand aus dem Laden.

Eny sah ihm wütend nach. „Was für ein Stinkstiefel." „Sht. Er mag vielleicht etwas arrogant sein, aber er ist ein sehr guter Lehrer." „Wenn Sie meinen. Was ist das eigentlich für ein Buch?" „Ach das hier. Hm, ich weiß es leider nicht. Es ist in einer mir fremden Sprache verfasst." „Flüche und Rituale - Dunkle Künste für Fortgeschrittene", brummelte Eny vor sich hin. Der Mann hinter der Theke starrte sie an. „Sie können das lesen?" „Scheinbar. Fragen Sie mich nur nicht was für eine Sprache das ist, denn das weiß ich auch nicht." „Seltsam. Und normalerweise verkaufen wir so etwas gar nicht, gehört eher in die Knockturne Alley. Na ja, aber ich denke ich kann es Ihnen verkaufen, wenn Sie es wollen." Eny überlegte kurz. „Ja, okay ich nehme es." „Gut." Der Mann packte alle Bücher in eine Tasche und Eny zahlte. „Auf Wiedersehen Miss Lane." „Wiedersehen!"

Nachdem Eny einen Kessel, ein Set Kristallflaschen und ein Teleskop gekauft hatte ging sie zu Olivander.

„Oh, zu später Stunde noch Besuch? Guten Abend die Dame. Womit kann ich dienen?" ‚Na raten Sie mal!' „Ich brauche einen Zauberstab." „Gut. Sie sind bestimmt Hogwarts Schülerin?" „Ja." „Hm, mal sehen. Den hier vielleicht. Einhorn…" „Nein." Er sah sie fragend an. „Der dort oben rechts, zweiter von unten." „Diesen hier?" Eny nickte. „Rot-Holz mit Phoenixfeder und einer kleinen schwarzen Perle, achtdreiviertel Zoll. Gute Wahl!" Eny nahm den Stab in die Hand. Tatsächlich begann dieser Funken zu sprühen. „In der Tat der Richtige, nur seltsam…"

„Was?" „Sie haben Ihren Stab erkannt ohne ihn getestet zu haben… genau wie er damals." „Wer ist er?" „Mann nannte ihn hauptsächlich ‚Meister der Illusionen', seinen wahren Namen kannte kaum einer. Er hat seinen Zauberstab auf dieselbe Art erhalten wie Sie, es war noch dazu ein Ähnlicher." Eny sah Olivander ungläubig an. „Ähm, na ja… ich muss leider gehen. Wieviel macht das bitte?" „Hm, sagen wir sechs Galleonen." „Bitte schön. Auf Wiedersehen." Olivander nickte ihr nach während sie hastig den Laden verließ.

Sie hastete durch die Winkelgasse. Der Torbogen, welcher zum Hinterhof vom Tropfenden Kessel führte war geöffnet. ‚Mist! Bleib offen!'

Eny stürmte hindurch und rannte geradewegs in die Person, die vor ihr hindurch gegangen war. „Oh Verzeihung!" „So sieht man sich wieder." Als sie erkannte in wen sie gerannt war, währe sie am liebsten wieder zurück gegangen. „Oh, der ehrenwerte Professor. Wie schön Sie wieder zu sehen. Er erwiderte nichts und ging zum Hintereingang vom Tropfenden Kessel. Er hielt die Tür auf. „Kommen Sie endlich oder brauchen Sie eine extra Einladung?" ‚Wenn meine Sachen auf dem Zimmer wären könnte ich ihm eine reinhauen!' Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gedacht waren ihre Sachen spurlos verschwunden. ‚Sollte ich mich jetzt wundern oder freuen?'

„Wie haben Sie das denn gemacht?" Sie ging zum Professor, an ihm vorbei und antwortete dann: „Fragen Sie mich was leichteres. Auf Wiedersehen!" Eny verschwand. Der Professor sah ihr hinterher, bis er schließlich in einer dunklen Ecke einen freien Platz erspähte und dort platz nahm.

Eny wusste nicht was sie da für eine Macht besaß. Selbst von ihrer Mutter konnte sie nicht stammen. „Naja, darüber kann ich später noch nachdenken. Am besten schlaf ich morgen den ganzen Tag, damit ich fit für Hogwarts bin. Gute Nacht Balthasar."

Und im Nu schlief Eny ein.

Sie träumte wirres Zeug. Ein Schatten verfolgte sie wohin sie auch ging, eine böse Macht ging von ihm aus…

„Eny! Eny wach auf!"

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Draußen war es dunkel, demnach hatte sie wirklich den ganzen Tag geschlafen.

„Eny!"

„Was ist denn Tom?", brummelt sie in Richtung Tür. „Da hat dich wer eingeladen." „Bitte? Wer soll mich denn einladen?" „Professor Snape." „Kenn ich nicht!" „Kommt doch wenigstens kurz runter." „Na gut, sag ihm dass ich gleich unten bin!" „Ist gut!" Tom verschwand hinunter in den Pub. „Snape? Wer ist das denn?", fragte Eny sich. Langsam schälte sie sich aus der Bettdecke und schnappte sich ihren Schlabberpulli und ihre Jogginghose. Nachdem sie die Sachen angezogen hatte ging sie hinunter.

„Und Tom, wo ist mein Gastgeber?" „Dort hinten in der Ecke." Sie verfolgte mit den Augen die Richtung in die Tom zu zeigen begann. Plötzlich sah sie sich selbst die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer flitzen und wieder im Bett verschwinden.

Eny schüttelte den Kopf. „Tom. Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder!" „Was?" „Das dort ist Snape, mein Gastgeber?" "Ja, wieso?" „Ach nichts. Vergieß es." Geknickt schlurfte sie an den Tischen vorbei bis hin zum Tisch in der Ecke an dem Snape saß.

„Guten Abend Miss Lane." Seine Stimme klang wie immer rau. „Jaja, werter Professor… Snape", meinte sie und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Etwas zu Trinken?" ‚Ja, einen Schnaps!' „Butterbier." Snape nickte Tom zu. Ein Wunder, dass dieser es in dieser Dunkelheit überhaupt war nahm.

„Nun, was wollen Sie?" Snape sah sie mit seinen dunklen Augen fast durchdringend an. ‚Hallo? Ich wollte nicht hypnotisiert werden!' Nach etlichen Minuten des Anstarrens kam Tom an den Tisch und brachte das Butterbier. „Wohl bekomm's!" „Danke", meinte Eny während Snape nur nickte.

„Warum wurden Sie erst jetzt angenommen?", fragte er schließlich. „Sie meinen an Hogwarts? Keine Ahnung. Es hieß einfach, dass sie etwas überprüfen mussten." „So. Was sind Ihre Eltern?" „Bitte?" „Zauberer, Hexen oder nur Muggel?" „Meine Mutter ist eine Hexe. Was mein Vater war weiß ich nicht, er soll noch vor meiner Geburt gestorben sein." „So? Was mir auffällt. Sie haben eine interessante Augenfarbe." „Hä?" „Dunkle Augen, mit einem Stich gelb." „Naja, vielleicht hab ich ja das Gelbfieber!", meinte sie sarkastisch. „Hm…" „Naja… könnten Sei mir vielleicht ein wenig von Hogwarts erzählen?" Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wieso sollte ich?" ‚Man, was für ein Spießer!' „Nun gut. Zwar hatte ich nicht vor länger als nötig hier zu bleiben, aber na ja. Gut, was wollen Sie wissen?" „erzählen Sie mir etwas über die jeweiligen Häuser." „Gut. Also…"

Einige Stunden und Butterbiere später…

„Haha, du bist ne echte Schießbudenfigur Sev!" Mittlerweile waren die beiden etwas angeheitert und redeten nur noch wirres Zeug. „Aber wenn's doch stimmt. Mein Bekannter verwandelt sich in einen Werwolf!" Eny hatte mittlerweile den Platz gewechselt und saß nun neben Snape.

Plötzlich sah er sie an als wäre er nicht betrunken. „Hicks. Was is'n?"

Alles ging rasend schnell und schon hing sie förmlich an seinen Lippen.

Nach endlosen Minuten lösten sie sich von einander. „Verfluch!" Eny sah ihn fragend an. „Oblivisci!"

Und im Nu war sie eingeschlafen.

„Argh! Balthasar, du sollst doch nicht immer auf das Bett springen. Boah, mein Schädel, als wäre ich von einer Lok überrollt worden. Wie viel Uhr haben wir denn", sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr, „shit. Viertel vor zehn." Schnell zog sie ihre Sachen an. Als sie die Jogginghose einpacken wollte fiel eine Kette aus der Tasche. „Was ist das denn?" Sie hob sie auf und betrachtete den Anhänger genauer. „Oh nein!", geschockt sah sie ihn nochmals an. ‚Das Wappen Slytherins, was zur Hölle macht diese Kette bei mir? Und wem gehört sie?'

Als sie alles gepackt hatte ließ sie ihre Tasche auf minimale Größe schrumpfen und steckte sie in die Hosentasche. „Kommst du Balthasar?" Der Kater trippelte hinter ihr her.

„Tom!"

„Guten Morgen Eny! Gut geschlafen?", meinte er lächelnd. „Jaja. Tom, was war letzte Nacht?" „Wie meinst du das denn?" „Ich meine ob ich noch was getrunken hatte, alleine oder mit jemandem?" „Du weißt nichts mehr?" „Nein! Mein Kopf gleicht einer Bombe. Also?" „Naja, du hattest etwas zuviel Butterbier intus, musste dich hoch schleppen." „Oh nein, wie peinlich! Ich hab aber mit niemandem getrunken oder?" „Naja… ich sollte es nicht sagen, hatte es versprochen." „TOM!" „Schon gut, es war Snape." Eny sah ihn fragend an. „Dunkle Haare, dunkle Kleidung." Eny überlegte. „Was? Mit dem hab ich was getrunken?" Entsetzt sah sie Tom an. „Ja, er meinte ich solle dich hoch tragen. Er hatte alles gezahlt und ist mit rotem Kopf davon gestürmt." „Bitte? Wieso das denn?" „Keine Ahnung, sorry." „Egal, gehört das hier ihm?" Sie zeigte Tom die Kette. „Oh ja, er gehört ja zu Slytherin, ist dort der Hauslehrer." „Danke Tom. Muss los! Bis bald!" Sie bezahlte schnell für das Zimmer und machte sich mit Balthasar auf dem Arm auf den Weg zum King's Cross Bahnhof.


	2. Reise nach Hogwarts

Kapitel 2: Reise nach Hogwarts

Dort angekommen hastete sie zum Gleis neun und zehn. ‚Wie war das noch mal? Einfach drauf zugehen, na toll!'

Sie ging schnurstracks auf die Wand zu. Doch sie rannte nicht dagegen, sondern erblickte vor sich einen altmodischen Zug. ‚Hogwarts Express, na endlich!'

„Macht's gut Kinder, viel Spaß in Hogwarts Ron! Tschüß!"

‚Jetzt aber schnell rein!' Eny rannte zum Zug, ging an der rothaarigen Frau und deren Tochter vorbei und stieg in den Zug. Sie ging durch den Flur und sah in die Abteile ob irgendwo noch ein Platz frei war, als sie einen, ihr schon bekannten Jungen mit zwei anderen im Schlepptau ankommen sah. ‚Nich der schon wieder!' Schnell öffnete sie die Tür vor der sie stand und trat ein.

„Oh hallo!", meinte ein Junge mit Brille. „Hi, hier ist ja noch frei, oder?" „Ja, kein Problem. Setz dich ruhig." Eny nahm neben dem rothaarigen Jungen platz. „Gehst du auch in die erste Klasse?", fragte der Rothaarige. ‚Wie sich das anhört! Naja…' „Ja gehe ich. Ihr auch?" „Ja. Ich bin übrigens R…" „Ron." „Woher weißt du das denn?" Eny grinste. „Ich hab glaub ich vorhin deine Mutter und deine Schwester gesehen, als sie dir viel Spaß gewünscht hat." „Ach so, mein Nachname ist…"

„Weasley. Wie soll es auch anders sein! Rote Haare, Sommersprossen und viel zu viele Geschwister!"

Malfoy hatte die Abteilungstür aufgerissen und sah mit seinen Kameraden hinein. „Und du musst Harry Potter sein. Ich bin Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Über dich wird im ganzen Zug geredet. Das hier sind Crabbe und Goyle. Harry du solltest dir echt überlegen mit welchen Zauberern, falls man einige so nennen kann, du dich abgibst. Es gibt gute und bessere Familien und du willst dich ja mit den richtigen…" Eny stand auf und sah in die Augen des einen halben Kopf kleineren Draco. „Na so sieht man sich wieder Kleiner." „Ach du. In deinem Alter erst die erste Klasse besuchen, was ist der Grund? Zu oft von anderen Schulen geflogen?" Eny sah über Draco Kopf hinweg und tat so als würde sie etwas suchen. „hat da eben wer geredet?" Dann sah sie Draco wieder in die Augen. „Ach warst du das? Tja, solltest dich wohl auf eine Kiste stellen damit man dich nicht übersieht, wenn du mit jemandem reden willst!" Ron und Harry begannen zu grinsen während Draco vor Wut rot anlief. „Das wirst du bereuen. Crabbe, Goyle wir gehen!" Die drei verschwanden. Eny steckte den Kopf aus dem Abteil und rief ihnen nach: „Und was willst du machen Draco? Mich mit Watte bewerfen oder zu Papa rennen, damit er mich verhauen kommt?" Alle die die Tür zu ihrem Abteil offen hatten streckten ihre Köpfe raus und begannen zu lachen. Eny sah wie Draco noch röter wurde und davon rannte. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder.

„Cool. Dem hast du's gegeben!", meinte Ron fröhlich. Eny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auf einer normalen Schule gibt's auch so Wichtigtuer." „Ja, stimmt" Eny sah Harry an. „Du bist also der berühmte Harry Potter?" „Naja, berühmt… ich weiß nicht." „Doch, doch. Im Tropfenden Kessel haben in den letzten Jahren einige von dir gesprochen." „Wirklich? Wow!" „Du wusstest das nicht?" „Nein. Ich habe bis jetzt bei Muggel gelebt. Meine Eltern sind tot. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat sie getötet." „Voldemort?" Ron zuckte zusammen. „Ja." „Er soll noch leben." „Ja, das hat Hagrid mir auch erzählt." Eny grinste. „Wie geht's Hagrid?" „Du kennst ihn?" Ja, vom Tropfenden Kessel." „Ach so. Ich denke gut. Er hatte mir sehr geholfen, wegen den Muggel und so.

„Hallo", die Tür wurde geöffnet, „wollt ihr etwas Süßes Kinder?"

„Nee", meinte Ron und zeigte einen Beutel, „hab noch was." Harry und Eny im Chor: „Wir nehmen alles!" Beide sahen sich an und nickten. „Jeder zahlt die Hälfte."

Danach saß jeder mit seinem Anteil da.

„Uah. Ohrenschmalzgeschmack!", maulte Ron, der eine von Bertie Bott's Bohnen aller Art gegessen hatte. Harry mache ein ebenso angewidertes Gesicht. „Fisch." „Okay… ein… zwei und drei", meinte Eny und nahm ihres in den Mund, „hm, schmeckt nach Curry." „Super. Du erwischst natürlich ein halbwegs Normales!" „Tja." Eny grinste.

Plötzlich stieß ein Mädchen die Tür auf. „Habt ihr hier zufällig eine Kröte gesehen?" „Nein", antwortete Harry, während Eny an den Boden im Flur sah und eine Kröte, gefolgt von Balthasar, entdeckte.

„Balthasar", Eny sprang auf und sah aus dem Abteil, „Balthasar lass die Kröte in Ruhe!" Das Mädchen sah in dieselbe Richtung. „He!", rief sie. „Auf der Flucht von hier fort, kehre zurück hierher an diesen Ort!", flüsterte Eny und hielt ihre Hand auf. In dieser begann es zu leuchten und eine kleine Kröte erschien. Das Mädchen starrte mit ungläubigen Augen in Enys Hand.

„Trevor!"

Ein Junge kam den Gang entlang gerannt und schnappte sich die Kröte. „Wieso musst du auch immer weg rennen?"

„Wie hast du das eben gemacht?", fragte das Mädchen Eny, die gerade Balthasar auf den Arm nahm. „War nix schweres." „A-Aber ohne Zauberstab!" „Magie steckt in einem drin. Zauberstäbe verstärken die Magie etwas und sind praktischer wenn man auf etwas zeigen will, aber im Grunde bräuchte man sie nicht." Das Mädchen starrte Eny eine Weile an.

„Ich heiße übrigens Hermine Granger und das hier ist Nevil Longbottom!" Sie reichte Eny die Hand. „Enyma Lane oder einfach Eny. Das dort sind Ron Weasley und Harry Potter." „H-Harry Potter? Der Harry Potter?" „Ja", antwortete dieser kleinlaut. „Oh", Hermine sah kurz aus dem Fenster, „wir müssten in wenigen Minuten ankommen, am besten zieht ihr schon mal eure Umhänge an. Bis nachher." Sie verschwand und Nevil trottete hinter ihr her.

Eny ging mit Balthasar wieder ins Abteil. „Der frisst aber keine Ratten oder?" „Nee, wieso?" Ron zeigte auf ein kleines dickes Etwas auf seiner Sitzlehne. „Das ist Krätze." Balthasar schnupperte an Krätze und begann zu Fauchen. Eny setzte ihn auf ihren Sitz. „Bleib da." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und holte eine ihrer Mini Taschen aus ihrer Hosentasche. Sie ließ sie wieder auf normale Größe wachsen. „Das kannst du schon?", fragte Ron erstaunt. „Ja. Hab in den letzten Jahren viele Bücher gelesen." „Cool." Sie zog ihren Mantel heraus der Tasche und bemerkte nicht, dass sich die Slytherin Kette verselbstständigte und an den Boden fiel.

„Woher hast du die denn?", fragte Ron und hielt Eny seinen Fund vor die Nase. „Oh", sie nahm sie an sich und legte sie sich um den Hals, „gehört einem Bekannten. Hat sie im Tropfenden Kessel vergessen." „Dann gehört er zu Slytherin?" „Ja." „Ich hoffe, dass ich dort nicht hinkomme. Alle…" „Großen Zauberer die dort waren wurden böse, ich weiß." „Gelesen?" „Ja."

Alle Schüler drängten aus dem Zug heraus. Eny verstaute ihre Mini Tasche und steckte Balthasar in den Korb. „Bis nachher und mach keinen Ärger!"

Draußen erblickte sie einen großen Mann, der die Erstklässler um sich scharrte.

„Hallo Hagrid!", sagten Eny und Harry im Chor. „Hallo ihr beiden! Eny", er sah sich die Kette genauer an, „woher hast du die?" ‚Shit!' „Hat ein Bekannter im Tropfenden Kessel vergessen."

„Soso", meinte er und flüsterte ihr zu, „du weißt ja, dass die nur Abschlussschüler erhalten und ich glaube kaum, dass du davon viele kennst, noch dazu von Slytherin." Eny lächelte leicht.

„Also, auf zum See!"

Der Trupp setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

Am See angekommen wurden die Schüler auf die einzelnen Boote verteilt. Eny war froh, dass sie bei Ron und Harry im Boot saß.

Dann ging ein erfreutes Raunen durch die Menge und vor ihnen tauchte ein großes hell erleuchtetes Schloss auf. Eny hatte schon einige Bilder gesehen, doch war es etwas anderes das Schloss in Echt zu sehen. Scheinbar erging es Harry genau so. Er staunte Bauklötze je näher sie kamen.

Im Inneren angekommen wurden sie bereits an der Treppe von einer Lehrerin erwartet.

„Ich freue mich Sie in Hogwarts Willkommen zu heißen. Mein Name ist McGonagall. Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Sie führte die Schüler eine lange Treppe hinauf. Während sie die Stufen empor steigen vernahm Eny ein leises Flüstern. „Ich werde nehmen dir, wonach du begierst!"

Eny sah sich um. Die anderen tuschelten normal miteinander. Sie stupste Harry an und flüsterte: Hast du eben was gehört?" Er schüttelte verwundert den Kop. ‚Scheinbar galt das nur mir. Was begehr ich denn bitte?'

„Stopp! Da wären wir!"

Sie hielten vor einer großen Tür. „Gleich werdet ihr auf die Häuser verteilt. Es gibt vier. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Slytherin", erzählte McGonagall und sah flüchtig auf die Kette, die um Enys Hals baumelte, „wenn ihr aufgerufen werdet setzt euch bitte auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl und wartet ab in welches Haus euch der sprechende Hut einteilt. Wartet einen Augenblick hier." Sie verschwand. „Pah! Ich komme sowieso nach Slytherin!", meinte Draco und hob stolz seinen Kopf. „Wen interessiert das." „Was? Was hast du gesagt?", fauchte er Eny an. Diese sah ihm nur gelangweilt in die Augen. „So, wir sind so weit!" McGonagall war wieder erschienen und prompt öffnete sich die große Tür. „Das wirst du büßen!", flüsterte Draco in Enys Richtung. „Jaja", flüsterte sie vor sich hin.


	3. Die Häuserzeremonie

Kapitel 3: Die Häuserzeremonie

Im großen Saal waren lange Tische aufgestellt, für jedes Haus einen. Kerzen schwebten unter der Decke, die dem Nachthimmel glich.

„Die Decke ist nich offen, sie…" „Ist nur verzaubert, damit sie dem Himmel gleicht. Nachzulesen in der Geschichte Hogwarts", unterbrach Eny Hermine. „Stimmt genau. Du hast es auch gelesen?" Eny nickte nur. Es ging vorbei an unzähligen Schülern bis…

„Stop. Bleibt hier stehen. Ich werde jeden von euch einzeln aufrufen, ihr setzt euch auf den Stuhl und wartet."

Alle nickten.

Eny, die neben Harry stand, sah zum Lehrertisch. Links Außen entdeckte sie ihn. Snape.

Wie auf Kommando blickte er in ihre Richtung. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Was hat er denn?", dachte sie sich.

„Hermine Granger."

Hermine setzte sich auf den Stuhl während McGonagall ihr den Hut aufsetzte. Nach einigen Minuten rief der Hut: „Gryffindor!"

Erleichtert nahm Hermine den Hut ab und ging zum Tisch der Gryffindors.

„Draco Malfoy."

Er setzte sich. Noch ehe McGonagall ihm den Hut aufgesetzt hatte, rief dieser: „Slytherin!"

Die Slytherin jubelten und grölten.

„Ron Weasley."

Auch Ron nahm platz und bekam den Hut aufgesetzt. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich der Hut entschieden und auch Ron nach Gryffindor geschickt.

„Harry Potter."

Dieselbe Prozedur lief ab, nur brauchte der Hut für Harry sehr lange, bis auch bei ihm feststand dass er nach Gryffindor komme. Snape verfolgte ihn mit finsterem Blick bis er platzgenommen hatte.

„Deswegen also, nicht wegen mir", dachte Eny sich.

„Enyma Lane."

Snape horchte auf und starrte Eny an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich. Der Hut war ihr zu groß und rutschte knapp über ihre Augen. „So", flüsterte der Hut, „Lane. Bist du endlich gekommen. Auch deine Eltern waren hier, wobei man überlegt hatte ob man deinen Vater überhaupt zuließ." „Warum das denn?" „Ah, du weißt es nicht? Frag am besten bei Gelegenheit Dumbledore oder… Snape. Aber nun… Wohin stecken wir dich?" „Nicht Slytherin!", dachte Eny. „So? Warum nicht?" „Ich kann Draco und seine Gesellen nicht ausstehen!" „Soso, aber jemand anderes." „Hä?" Der Hut begann zu lachen. „Du wirst sehen." Laut rief er dann: „Slytherin!"

„Alte Flohtüte!", maulte Eny in Gedanken.

Eny nahm den Hut ab. Auch bei ihr jubelten die Slytherins, mit Ausnahme von Draco und Co. Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen zu Eny. ‚Macht euch keine Sorgen!'

Verwundert sahen sie die lächelnde Eny an, die sich Malfoy gegenüber setzte. Alle anderen begrüßten sie. „Das trifft sich gut", meinte Malfoy. „Wieso? Damit du dir nun doch eine Kiste besorgen kannst um so groß sein zu können wie ich?" Einige am Tisch begannen zu kichern. Draco ballte seine Hand zur Faust, doch Eny beachtete ihn schon nicht mehr und blickte zum Lehrertisch. Snape starrte sie schon eine Weile an. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, woraufhin er sich schnell wegdrehte. „Langweiler!", dachte sie.

Als der Hut alle Schüler verteilt hatte, hielt Dumbledore eine kurze Ansprache und eröffnete das Bankett. Crabbe und Goyle schlangen alles durcheinander in sich hinein und schmatzten dabei wie Ferkel. „Uah, ich glaub mir wird schlecht!", dachte Eny und schob den leeren Teller von sich weg. „Du isst nichts?", fragte das blondhaarige Mädchen neben ihr. „Nein, mir ist der Appetit vergangen." Ihr Blick deutete dabei auf die mampfenden Typen. Das Mädchen nickte ihr zu.

Wieder wanderte ihr blick zu Snape.

Sie erschrak, als sie etwas über ihm entdeckte.

Über ihm schwebte ein riesiger Steinblock, den scheinbar niemand außer ihr sehen konnte. Schnell fixierte sie Snape mit den Augen und flüsterte: „Wingardium Leviosa!"

Augenblicklich erhob sich Snape in die Luft und schwebte langsam zur rechten Seite des Tisches.

„Was zum… ?"

Gerade als er wieder am Boden angekommen war, stürzte der Steinblock herab und begrub den Stuhl, auf dem Snape zuvor gesessen hatte, unter sich. Nun war er für alle sichtbar. Die Schüler begannen zu Schreien und liefen durcheinander.

„Ruhe! Keine Panik. Die Vertrauensschüler bringen bitte alle auf die Zimmer!", rief Dumbledore. Eny stand auf. „Glaubt ich gehe mit euch!", flüsterte sie. Niemand bemerkte, dass sie als Einzige zurück blieb.

„Miss. Sie sollten doch mit den anderen mitgehen", meinte McGonagall. „Ich weiß…" „Aber?"

Snape stand noch immer wie angewurzelt da und starrte auf seinen Platz. „Wie…" „Ich war es." McGonagall starrte sie an. „Sie wollten Professor Snape töte?" „Unsinn", meinte Eny und ging zu den Lehrern, „ich hab ihn gerettet." Erst jetzt löste sich Snape von der Starre. „Du… ähm… Sie haben…?"

Dumbledore blinzelte hinter seiner Brille. „Ja ich, da ich scheinbar als Einzige gesehen hab, dass dieser Klotz über Ihnen schwebte!" „Wie kommen Sie darauf", fragte McGonagall, „es muss doch irgendwer in diesem Raum dieses große Ding herbei gezaubert haben!" „Nein, alle haben gegessen und geredet. Es war niemand von hier!" „W-Wer war es d-dann?", fragte Quirrell. „Äh…", dachte sich Eny.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Eny, „ich hörte jedoch eine Stimme bevor wir eintraten." „Was sagte sie?" „Sie wolle jemand oder etwas zerstören." „Lüge. Naja, Notlüge!", dachte sich Eny. „Seltsam. Haben nur Sie diese Stimme gehört?" „Ja. Ich glaube für die anderen war dieser Stein hier eine Art Illusion. Sie sahen nur das was sie sehen wollten bzw. konnten." „Illusion", meinte Dumbledore, „ob er wieder…" „Wer?", fragte Eny. „Ach niemand. Habe nur laut gedacht." „Sie meinen den Meister der Illusionen?" „Woher…?" „Olivander. Ich habe einen Zauberstab erhalten, wie er, ohne ihn zu testen." „Was? Sind Sie vielleicht mit ihm verwandt oder ähnliches?" „Nein, ich habe erst von Mister Olivander erfahren, dass es ihn gibt." „Hm, nun gut. Am besten gehen wir nun alle schlafen. Severus würdest du Miss Lane bitte den Weg zeigen." Dieser nickte. „Kommen Sie!" „Gute Nacht." „Ach so. Miss Lane." „Ja?" „Sechzig Punkte für Slytherin für die Rettung unseres ehrenwerten Professor Snape. Gute Nacht!", meinte Dumbledore lächelnd.

Eny ging schweigend neben Snape her, während sie die Treppenstufen hinabstiegen.

Als sie vor einem Bild mit einer schaurigen Gestalt ankamen, meinte diese: „Ah Snape, wer ist denn die Süße da?" „Somus, das geht dich gar nichts an, verschwinde!" „Aber…" „Ich rufe dich wenn du wieder kommen kannst." Die Gestalt verschwand.

„Dies ist der Eingang zu Ihrem Bereich, das Passwort lautet ‚Carpe Noctem'."

„Mein Bereich? Ich bin nicht bei den anderen?"

„Nein. Dumbledore wollte es so."

„Gibt es dafür einen bestimmten Grund?"

„Ja, doch den darf ich dir nicht nennen."

Eny begann zu grinsen. „Ach, sind wir wieder beim ‚du'?"

Snapes Augen weiteten sich. „Verzeihung!"

„Wieso denn? Mir ist es egal."

„Aber nach Schulordnung dürfen wir es eigentlich nicht."

„So, eigentlich", Eny lächelte, 2ach übrigens, vermisst du nicht etwas?" Eny nahm die Kette ab und ließ sie vor sich baumeln.

„Woher?"

Eny ging näher zu Snape und meinte: „Tja, du solltest Tom nichts erzählen."

„Mist."

„Und auf deine Sachen solltest du auch besser aufpassen. Wolltest du mich eigentlich betrunken machen?"

„Was? Niemals!"

„So, ist dann noch etwas passiert an diesem Abend?"

„Das kann ich ihr doch nicht sagen. Ich werde rausgeworfen wenn jemand davon erfährt!", dachte Snape.

„Nein. Was sollte gewesen sein?"

Eny zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nun gut, dann gehen wir am besten auch schlafen."

„Ja, könnte ich meine Kette wieder bekommen?"

Eny zog ihre Hand zurück. „Mal schauen. Ende des Schuljahres vielleicht."

Er funkelte sie an.

„Sonst noch etwas das ich wissen müsste?"

Brummelnd antwortete er: „Das dort vorne sind meine Räumlichkeiten. Falls du irgendwelche Probleme haben solltest kannst du zu mir kommen. Das Passwort lautet ‚Silva in lumena'."

„Die anderen kennen es auch?" Eny bemerkte leichte Röte in Snapes Gesicht.

„Natürlich."

„Lügner!", dachte sie sich. Sie lächelte.

„Ach so, den Gang hinunter findest du den Zugang zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, dort wirst du die anderen antreffen. Dort lautet das Passwort ‚Somium'. Nun denn, Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht… und schlaf gut!"

Verwundert sah er sie an. „Äh… ja, danke." Dann verschwand er.


End file.
